


Outcast Project

by closeted_aroace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeted_aroace/pseuds/closeted_aroace
Summary: Just a test run for a story I'm working on. Updates will continue if all goes well.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Outcast Project

**Crew Archive Log #0001**

**Report by** J.J. Lily **CODE NAME:** Ticks

**Position:** As of right now? Basically Everything.

**Place of Event:** 9045-B5

**Report Summary:** Background of J.J. Lily and their reason for joining the Outcast Project

**Report:** I don’t know exactly where to start, there’s so much I wish to get out, yet so much I wish to keep buried. Being an Outcast will do this to you. My story begins when I was a child. I never felt right in my body. Always feeling trapped. Societal norms didn’t help either. I was just different, never feeling like I belong with the boys or the girls. I never got the chance to express myself then like how I’m able to now. When I was younger, and trying to talk to my “parents” about these revelations about myself, they would constantly shoot me down, saying that it was “just my imagination” or “it was all in my head, and I was being silly”. The more I tried to convey my feelings as I got older, the more aggressive they would become. I tried to be who they wanted me to be, but it only hurt me in the end. Some of their words still stick with me, and even now I wonder if I was just being an over-dramatic attention whore this whole time. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. This is a test run for this original story. If it gets even a little bit of attention, I will continue writing the first chapter. Some things may change, seeing as how this is only a draft. If there are any tags I need to add, please let me know. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
